In The Eyes Of The Beholder
by l-x-lSpuffyl-x-l
Summary: Spike is with Buffy. They are happy until everybody comes home...and buffy has some news that will shock everyone
1. Welcome Home!

A/N: Spike is good and is not a vampire.but Buffy is the slayer, Faith is not. She is Spike's sister.  
  
Rating: R Email: Spikebaby133@netscape.net  
  
  
In The Eyes Of The Beholder  
  
Chapter One: "Welcome Home":  
  
"Buffy! Spike's here!!!" Joyce called to her eldest and only child Buffy Anne Summers. She heard a door slam and her daughter's feet come slamming down every step.  
  
"Spike, Spike, Spike, I can't wait to see Spi-" She opened the door to see her best friend standing there. He looked so different. He had beach blonde hair that had a radiant glow unlike his normal brown hair. He got rid of the old glasses too. His eyes were the same though, perfect. Those blue eyes she could get lost in for hours. She gasped at his new look.  
  
"What you don't fancy it pet?" She gawked at him and couldn't say a thing. Instead he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Come here slayer." She felt so warm in his embrace. She had missed him and wanted to tell him. So long she had been waiting to tell him that she loved him. He had gone off to England to visit the hometown. For a year Buffy didn't see him. She missed him so much. She put that all behind her and thought about the present. She finally spoke.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" She said with a sheep smile.  
  
"I would love to." Spike sat down on the couch a motioned her to sit next to him. She felt a bit awkward with him not knowing but she didn't want to look so obvious. She sat on the couch next to him.  
  
"I'm leaving town for a few days Buffy, New York. I have to get some Gallery supplies. I'll be back in a week. Do you think you and Spike can handle being alone for a week?" Buffy nodded and Joyce continued.  
  
"I'll be going then sorry I couldn't stay longer.Nice to see you again Spike.See you both in a week! Bye baby.take care of yourself!" Joyce left and Buffy gulped.  
  
"What's wrong pet? Got something to tell me?"  
  
"No it's nothing."  
  
"Alright then pet you'll tell me later.let's watch the telly!" She half smiled, but the smile faded away when spike's head was in her lap and when her hand was on his head playing with his hair. It came naturally. She stood up and Spike knew there was something wrong on account of there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy-Love, What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just missed you so much Spike!!" She was sobbing now.  
  
"It's ok Buffy, I'm here now. I'm here.I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"That's just it! Spike I can't keep this from you anymore.I can't!"  
  
"Well then tell me love,"  
  
"Spike we need to talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Confessions

Chapter Two: "Confessions"  
  
Buffy was sitting on the couch sobbing and Spike was holding her while she poured her heart to him.  
  
"Spike ever since you were little we've had a special bond. You're my best friend. But lately over the past 2 years something else has been there. I've looked at you in a different light. William." The fact that she called him by first name caught his attention.  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you!" Spike remained holding her. He felt the same way but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Buffy-Love, I-"  
  
"Spike I'm not expecting you to say you love me to-"  
  
"Buffy I love you." She almost fainted when she heard those words come from his mouth.  
  
"But when- why- Spike?"  
  
"It's me Buffy. I love you I always have, I just thought you didn't love me the way I love you but now you do." He stopped talking and put on his cocky grin.  
  
"I'm sorry I just had to tell you it was eating me alive. Oh, Spike I love you so much." He touched her face and she nuzzled against it.  
  
"Kiss me Spike.please." She sobbed. She felt his soft lips on hers and she felt limp. He looked at her with those blue orbs and she lost herself.  
  
"Buffy-Love?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm on this planet.I think.I'm going up to my room.you can by in 10 if you want." He smiled and pulled her back down on the couch and kissed her hungrily.  
  
"Oh how I've missed you!" He replied. He finally let her go and she silently went upstairs.  
  
She closed the door to her small bedroom and got into her lace panties and bra and some cute duck pajamas that make her look like she's twelve. She put her hair in pigtails to pull it all together. She now looks like she's 12. She giggled as she felt cool hand on her neck.  
  
"Mmm.I love backrubs." She smiled. She turned around and went into the bed.  
  
"Come here." She pointed to the bed and Spike came to her and lay beside her.  
  
"Can we cuddle tonight baby?"  
  
"Baby? I don't fancy that pet, call me Spike or something besides wanker poof or baby. But yes love, we can cuddle."  
  
"Ok sweetie." She smiled and he took of his shirt. She touched his abs and laughed.  
  
"I've never seen your abs Spike. They are beautiful." She put her head on his chest and sighed. They fell asleep like that and dreamed of each other's love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Faith's Arrival

Chapter 3: "Faith's Arrival"  
  
As she awoke she felt cool kisses on her shoulder and ear. She smiled.  
  
"Morning Love." Buffy laughed.  
  
"You're a nice alarm clock." Spike put on his cocky grin.  
  
"Of course I am Buffy-Love plus I had to wake you.the guests are arriving. Your mom called and I told her you were still sleeping. Faith is here down stairs. The rest will come later on."  
  
"Faith's here?" Spike nodded. "I can't go down there like this." She got up out of bed and began searching for clothes. He got up and put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ears.  
  
"Buffy-Love I picked you out an outfit it's in the bathroom. Go change and I'll go entertain Faith." She smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
"Thanks." And he was gone.  
  
She could here the conversation all the way from upstairs.  
  
"Nibblet! How are you love?!"  
  
"Spike!! Doing well love!"  
  
"Come here! You've grown!" He pulled her into a bear hug. Faith was his little sister.  
  
"Where's B? She coming soon? I haven't seen her in forever! We need to swap Slayer Stories!"  
  
"Bloody Hell Faith! What happened to your accent?"  
  
"Turned American dumbass." She smiled. She had always hated the damn accent.  
  
"Great.another bloody trophy in the closet. Faith doesn't have an accent. Buffy's going to love it." As if on cue Buffy came down the stairs.  
  
"Going to love what?"  
  
"B!!!!! I missed you so much! I have so many stories for you!" Faith grabbed Buffy's arm and twirled her around and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Faith! Wait. What happened to your accent?"  
  
"What the hell is up with this first degree.I hated the accent.ditched it.along with my watcher and LA.came here to see my bro and my like family sister." Buffy smiled. She had grown up with Faith. Sure she was younger about 2 years. But she was the only girl that was close enough to even consider being a sister.  
  
"Buffy-Love can I talk to you for a second?" Her smile faded and she could see it was serious.  
  
"What you're taking B away?"  
  
"Just for a bloody second Faith!" Faith sighed and waved them away. Buffy giggled. Spike took her outside.  
  
"Slayer.we have to tell Faith about this you and me crap. She has to know now. She won't understand if it's later. She'll be hurt." Buffy nodded and she left the room and went back inside.  
  
"Hey Faith! Let's have a heart to heart. You me..and your brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Acceptance

Chapter 4: "Acceptance"  
  
"My brother too.man.why does HE have to be here." Faith smiled and pushed her brother. Being a slayer she could push him down easily but she didn't.  
  
"So B, Spike, What's up what's with this heart to heart?"  
  
"We have to tell you something Faith." She knew it was serious because Spike only called her Faith when he was mad, serious or upset.  
  
"Ok. Shoot." Buffy opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Faith, Spike and I.me and Spike we're kind of.seeing each other." Spike stared at Faith and so did Buffy.  
  
"It's about bloody time. I mean it's about damn time you two have gotten together. Damn I've been waiting for this forever. I knew it was coming everyone did. I mean you guys are perfect for each other." Buffy hugged Faith.  
  
"Thanks Faith it means a lot to have your acceptance."  
  
"No problem B, Plus English Boy over here needs someone like you to keep his damn priorities straight. Oh yeah." She leaned in closer so that only Buffy could here her. "Keep his hair like that. I like it." Buffy laughed and Spike was confused.  
  
"Come here Nibblet." Faith jumped on her big brothers lap and gave him a hug.  
  
"When are you staying till and where are you staying?" Buffy asked and sat beside Spike.  
  
"I'm staying till Thursday. I'm staying at the Hilton. Stole money from my damn watcher. Hate that bitch. Oh how's Giles? He coming?"  
  
"Yeah he's coming.sometime this week you'll see him." Spike put his hand on her bare thigh and stroked the inside of it. Faith saw it.  
  
"Well I'll stop by later or tomorrow or something. I need to go unpack and hit the bronze. I want to meet some fellas!!!" Spike frowned disappointed.  
  
"No boys in your hotel room!" He growled. Faith laughed.  
  
"Bye B, Bye Spike."  
  
"Bye Faith."  
  
"Bye Nibblet" Buffy laughed at his comment from before.  
  
"I wasn't bloody kidding.I don't want any boys in my sisters bloody room!" Buffy sighed and grabbed his hand and put it back on her thigh. He smiled and rubbed it again.  
  
"Want to take this to somewhere more comfy?" She nodded and he picked her up and brought her up the stairs into her room. She smiled and he put her down in front of the door. She opened the door and they both entered. The door banged closed behind them.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Dreams

Chapter 5: "Dreams"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Why'd you pick this outfit anyways?" She looked down at the small black dress that barely covered anything.  
  
"Why'd you think I picked it?" He smiled and put his hand on her inner thigh. She moaned and leaned against him. He could feel her wetness built. Hell he could smell it.  
  
"Wait a minute now pet, if you want me to do this I can't do it in that dress. to pretty to ruin. Way to sexy to ruin to." She pushed him on the bed and slowly took off her dress. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She slowly took the rest off and lay there on the bed.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!Rated R from now on!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
He slipped under the covers and his hand resumed its place in her. He robed her clit until she moaned and finally got her climax. He laid back and she cuddled next to him she was shivering. He brought up the blankets and the feel asleep. Within 10 minutes of sleeping she awoke with a startling gasp. Spike immediately woke up.  
  
"Buffy? Are you alright?" He rubbed her back to calm her down.  
  
"I hope I did not just have a slayer dream."  
  
"Why what happened."  
  
"Call Faith." Spike was confused but reluctantly picked up the phone dialed her number and handed Buffy the phone.  
  
"Hey Faith?"  
  
"B! Oh my god.did you just get the dream I just did?!"  
  
"Yes! Oh my god! Tell me it's not true!!" Buffy had tears in her eyes. Spike rubbed her back and smoothed through her hair.  
  
"I don't know B. I hope so. He is my brother."  
  
"Faith, I can't be.I mean slayers don't have-"  
  
"B, you might just be so you never know. I don't know the dream was pretty intense though. I can see you really like him. He won't die I wont let him."  
  
"Thanks Faith. I have to go throw up now that was so disturbing. But do you want to talk to Spike?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy handed the phone to Spike and Spike licked her ear and she giggled.  
  
"Hey Nib."  
  
"Heyyy!"  
  
"What are you doing. Want to come over. Willows coming over with Xander, and her little brother Sweet. What kind of name is sweet?"  
  
"Sure I'll come over. when? Now or.how about around 2ish?"  
  
"Sure that'll be great. Uh huh. See you then.bye Nibblet." He hung up the phone and heard Buffy get into the shower. He entered the shower.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She smiled and allowed him to come in. They ended up just making out. Not really cleaning themselves. They got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Do you believe in Magic?

Chapter Six: "Do you believe in Magic?"  
  
Buffy quickly realized what she was wearing-duck pj's.  
  
"I better go change-again." She smiled a planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Be back in 5." She went upstairs and Spike heard a knock on the door. Buffy heard it too and hurried up. All she heard was,  
  
"SPIKE!!!!" said Sweet.  
  
"Spike you look so different"  
  
"Why thank-you Red. Wow.Xander you've well um grew." He laughed at himself and shook Xander's hand and exchanged hugs between Willow and Sweet.  
  
"So where's auntie Buffy?" Sweet asked.  
  
"She's upstairs getting ready. Woman." He sighed.  
  
"So where are you three staying? When are you leaving?"  
  
"We're all staying at an apartment we own here. It's really nice. Oh that reminds me I have to talk to you and Buffy about something."  
  
"Ok. So how's your year been?"  
  
"Busy" Sweet, Willow, and Xander said in unison.  
  
"AUNTIE BUFFY!!!!" Sweet whined, "COME ON!!!"  
  
"I'm coming sweet, I'm coming." As she made her way down the stairs Spike had to control himself. She looked beautiful. She had her hair straightened and sunglasses on- even though it was the middle of winter- a black tank top and tight blue jeans, but still he thought she looked stunning in it.  
  
"Sweet!!" Buffy's hazel eyes glistened as she saw her nephew. She hugged him and put him down.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Willow said and hugged Buffy. Xander followed the same suit.  
  
"Buffy- Willow needs to talk to us." Spike chimed in.  
  
"Thanks! I forgot already!" She brought them both out side, "I have to tell you guys this. I am a witch." Both of their mouths dropped open and close like a fish out of water.  
  
"A witch?!?!" Buffy managed to say.  
  
"A good witch I mean I love magic.do you believe in magic?"  
  
"Sometimes." Spike said, "Read my mind!!!" Willow nodded.  
  
"Oh my god! You two are together?"  
  
"She's good!" Buffy said willingly.  
  
"Yes red we are.that's the magic I believe in. Love magic." He grabbed Buffy around the waist and pulled her closer. Faith came in the house and brought Xander and Sweet outside with her. They were all there to witness Spike and Buffy's holdings. They all smiled. They knew it was coming. It was magic. Faith was the first to break the ice.  
  
"So um anyone want to hear slayer stories?" They all nodded and came into the den and gathered around Buffy and Faith to hear about all there Slayer Stories. They must have been there for hours. Then they all left. Spike was sleeping and Buffy was close to but just then, the doorbell rang. She woke up. "Who would come this late at night?" She opened the door and screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Father and Friend

Chapter seven: "Father and Friend"  
  
Spike woke up with a start and headed toward Buffy.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy screamed and hugged him so tight he gasped for air not knowing he didn't need any.  
  
"Buffy- Spike. Spike?"  
  
" 'Ello mate."  
  
"Angel I have to tell you something." Buffy brought him to the couch and Spike followed.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy pleaded, "Can I talk to Angel for awhile.alone?" Spike nodded but hated leaving her alone with HIM. Spike left and opened the door to see Giles waiting at the door, "Da'!!!" Spike screamed. Giles really wasn't Spike's dad but if he had a son he would be exactly like him.  
  
"Spike! Oh I've missed you so much!" He grabbed him in a hug.  
  
"Buffy's in there talking to poof.you can join them but I was just on my way out. I'll be back in an hour or so though." Giles nodded and headed toward the living room.  
  
"Buffy-" Giles let out a whisper.  
  
"Giles!! Oh my god! It's really you! I haven't seen you in so long Dad!!!" Buffy too like Spike was not truly Giles' child but much like one.  
  
"Buffy, Angel, You two look so different." He hugged them both although particularly he disliked Angel.  
  
"I was just telling Angel here something about me that I should be telling you too."  
  
"All right then, carry on." Giles said cleaning off his glasses and placing them back on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"It's about Spike. Spike and me. We're together. I love him and he loves me. And you too look like you are going to die." She looked up at Angel's face which was so white, whiter than it was before if that was even possible. She looked up at Giles who was so happy and delighted. He hugged her and congratulated her.  
  
"Buffy I am so happy for you!!!"  
  
"Thanks Giles!!! It means a lot." Giles quickly stepped out the room and left Angel and Buffy to sort out what was bothering him.  
  
"Angel I know this is a lot but-"  
  
"Buffy, it's your life. I have no say. I-I just want you to be happy." He put his head down and looked at the carpet.  
  
"Hey, Angel, look at me." He didn't move his head. "Hey! Hello!! Anyone there.Angel please look at me." She was practically sobbing now. Angel looked up.  
  
"I have to go. Good luck." He walked out leaving her in the living room sobbing, good thing Giles was there to comfort her other wise she didn't know what she would have done. She just sobbed there on his shoulder and she didn't even realize when Spike came in and saw her crying and slipped back out the door to find the wanker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Controversey

Chapter Eight: "Controversy"  
  
Spike walked out of Revello Drive furious at Angel. He didn't understand exactly what he had said to Buffy but whatever it was it was bad. He found the wanker in a crypt. Spike had to talk to him. Get things straight. He let out a heavy sigh and walked in.  
  
"Spike." Angel hissed.  
  
"Angel I came to have a little chit-chat with-"  
  
"Did Buffy send you? I don't want to talk to you!! Just leave me alone." He threw his hands in the air and sat back down and put them on his head.  
  
"No Angel, Buffy didn't send me. She was too busy sobbing on Da's shoulder and I'd like to know why if you don't mind."  
  
"I do mind."  
  
"I was being polite. I don't give bloody rats ass about you just tell me what you did to my slayer."  
  
"I didn't do anything. I just didn't exactly give her a great reaction to you too being together. I kinda just left."  
  
"Bloody Hell! Nice going poof!!"  
  
"Don't call me a poof Spike. I can still kill you I am a vampire."  
  
"Don't bloody think so. With this here, I don't think you'll be coming near me. I need you to apologize to Buffy."  
  
"No, I can't I love her to much to see her with YOU."  
  
"With ME? As if she was much better off with YOU!" He spat and turned his back, "At least I have the bloody decency to apologize when I do something wrong." He left and strolled his way back to Revello Drive. He entered to see that Buffy was waiting for him on the bottom stair. She looked at him with a tear-stained face.  
  
"I know where you went." He stood there in disbelief. How could see know? He was only gone for about 15 minutes! He decided to play along. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Where was I pet?"  
  
"You were at Angel's crypt." He was stunned. She had known where he was.  
  
"Buffy, How did you-"  
  
"I'm not that dense Spike. I saw you came in." She stood up and stared him straight in the eye.  
  
"What gives you the right to talk to him? After what he said to me, which you didn't even know-" He shushed her and put his finger on her lips.  
  
"Shush.pet I'm here, all I said to the wanker was to come here and apologize. I saw your face and well I knew it was him. He wasn't here. So it had to be. I didn't touch him love. I swear." She smiled and leaned against him. He held her like that for quite some time before there was a knock at the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I swear.I'll try to get in a new chappy soon.keep posting and stuff!!! Thank you soo much!!! 


	9. Results

Chapter Nine: Results  
  
"Ma'am.are you Miss Buffy Summers." The UPS guy asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah, that's me." She knew what it was. It was the results. From the doctors.  
  
"This is for you Ma'am." Hands her a letter. "I was told to give it straight to you.if you could just sign her Ma'am." Buffy picked up the clipboard and signed it.  
  
"Thank-you Ma'am and have a nice day." He left, leaving Buffy there with news she couldn't handle.  
  
"S-Spike. I need to be alone for awhile." She swallowed hard and raced upstairs. Spike stood there.wondering what was so important that he couldn't see it. He wandered into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for her to come down.  
Buffy raced up the stairs into her room. She grabbed her stomach and sat on the bed. She tore open the envelope. Her eyes scanned the page. She gasped.  
  
"No, I-He's- SPIKE!!!!!!!!" As if standing right outside he came charging in.  
  
"Buffy? Are you alright pet??" He ran to her side.  
  
"No Spike, I just got some results."  
  
"Results? What type of results?"  
  
"I-I'm pregnant."  
  
"You can't be.I mean right?"  
  
"Spike, some how, some way, I'm pregnant." She swallowed hard and cried.  
  
"I-I'm going to be a father??" He shook his head not understanding. He fell silent.  
  
"You are Spike, I-" She got up and walked out. Knowing she couldn't stay in the room much longer. Spike ran after her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"It can't be mine." She whirled around trying not too see his eyes. She raced down the stairs and out side. Spike quickly followed ignoring the fact that she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Buffy, Love, I-I will help you." He put his arm on her and she cringed. He continued, "I won't leave. If you want me to stay." She nodded and leaned back against him.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to do this."  
  
"You'll have me.that makes it easier.right love?" She nodded and walked back inside.  
  
"Can you call Faith for me?" Spike looked at her in question.  
  
"Why? Don't you think you should keep it a secret for awhile??" He raised his eyebrow obviously confused.  
  
"Please Spike." He picked up the phone and called Faith.  
  
"Faith? Yes this is Spike, Buffy would like to talk to you.although I don't know why." He handed Buffy the phone and she walked outside with the phone to her ear.  
  
"Is it time??"  
  
"I'm pregnant Faith. I can't have this baby or-"  
  
"Or nothing. I won't let that happen. You're having the baby with no buts."  
  
"Faith- I don't know I rather have Spike then my baby!!!!"  
  
"Don't Faith me.we're slayers.you wont show cause you have that slayer attribute.you'll probably start showing in about 7 months.you have time. Just relax and congrats!!" She heard a click on the other end of the phone and she hung up.  
  
"Buffy? Come inside.it's cold." She heard her lovers voice come from inside. He came out with a blanket and held it around her and pulled her tight.  
  
"I love you you know that right Love?" She nodded and the entered the house. Spike, Buffy, and their unborn child. Post stuff guys!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! THANK YOU 


	10. The Note

Chapter Ten: The note  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter I couldn't fix it to look regular.it's retarded like my fish, sorry, hopefully this one will be normal.much love. Spuffy ( Also this chappy takes place the night of the news.(  
  
Buffy slowly got out of bed being careful not to wake up the father of her child. In her place she left a warm pillow that had smelled like her. She figured it would give her some time. Time to run.  
She gathered things she would need and she went downstairs. She grabbed some money and left a note on her bed next to Spike on the pillow. She kissed his forehead and fled from the house.  
  
-X-That Morning-X-  
  
Spike begins to awake and reaches for Buffy. She's not there. "Buffy?" He opens his eyes to see a pillow with a little note on it. He sighed and looked around. "This isn't funny pet, I'm not in the greatest mood today love." He opened the note and read it out loud. "Dearest Spike," laughs, "I'm leaving. I need some space. From everyone. Please, don't come find me. I don't want to be found. Just know I'm confused, and I love you. If I'm not back that means there will be another note.I put it in the sock draw. Please don't look at it now. If I'm not back. I'm sorry I just am so confused. Bye. From Buffy."  
He looked at the note in horror, "Not exactly what I was expecting." He picked up the phone to call her cell phone. "Spike I told you not to-" "Buffy-Love?? Where are you?" "Bye Spike." She hung up.  
Buffy was walking. She needed to get away. All those faces. It was hard enough going through Angel while she was just WITH Spike, but now she was pregnant with Spike. She couldn't tell him. Or anyone else. She needed to be alone.  
Spike picked up the phone again and dialed a different number. "Pick up. Pick up!!" "What" "Angel? It's Spike." "What do you want?" Angel snarled on the other line. "It's. It's Buffy." "You take care of it." He said coldly. "Angel, She's gone." Angel hung up the phone and ran out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Scooby's To The Rescue!

Chapter 11: Scooby's to the rescue!!!  
  
Buffy stepped inside a filthy hotel room. She read her door "ROOM 133" She sighed and closed the door. She heard her cell phone once again. It was Faith. "Where are you??" Faith yelled on the other line. "Not home." Buffy said softly "Obviously!!! You shouldn't be out there alone!!! With your baby!!! Come on Buffy where are you I'll come pick you up." "I don't want to come back." "Angel's looking for you." She gasped and locked her door. "Tell him to go away!! Tell Spike to stop calling me and stop trying to find me!! I want to be alone!!" "We can't. He'll be there soon." Faith laughs. "It's not funny!!" "Dumb thing to do B, you knew we'd find you. Oh, that's Angel, coming to pick me up. Later B, see you soon." Faith hung up. Buffy slouched onto her couch and sighed. She knew they'd be there soon. Why'd I leave that note?? Why?? The whole fucking Scooby gang is coming to rescue me. Spike, Ill call him.maybe. Just call. She thought. She dialed Spike. " 'Ello?" "Spike leave me alone." "I believe you called me Love." "In general Spike, I want to be left alone." "I can't leave you there. I'm coming.stay there.please.promise me." "I hate you." She hung up just in time to hear a banging on the door. "Go Away!!" "B, I'll knock down the door you know I will." Faith smiled behind the door "I'm coming. I'm coming." She got up to let them in. She was grabbed by Angel and Faith went inside to get her bags. "Get off of me!!! Get off Angel." Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey B, how long were you planning on going away??" Picks up the two duffel bags and laughs. Angel brings her to the car and puts her in. She looked away from him. "Buffy, I-I'm sorry." "You should be." Faith entered the car and sighed. "B, you are about to get in so much trouble with Spike." "All I ask for is a little privacy and the Scooby's are up my ass!!!!" They drove home to find Spike sitting on the porch. "Buffy-" She held out a hand to stop him from continuing. "I'm going upstairs." She walked upstairs and sat on the bed. "This life sucks, why did I have to love Spike?? It's always been Angel. No, it hasn't always been Angel." "Just shut up Buffy." Angel entered the room and sat next to her and continued, "Now tell me why you left." 


	12. The Ring

Chapter 12: The Ring  
  
"What are they talking about." Spike growled. "Chill out Spike, they should be down soon ok?? They are just talking." Spike paced around the room till he heard the door slam and footsteps down the steps. "Angel, what- why-" "She wants to talk to you." Spike jumped up and Angel followed. "What are you doing??" Spike hissed at Angel. "She wants me there.for some reason." "Right," He continued up the door and knocked on it.. "Buffy-Love, can I come in." He heard a yes and stumbled in. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. She leaned against him confused, flustered, and full of wonder. "Why don't you tell him what you told me." Angel said disgusted at the sight of them. She looked into his eyes and his voice softened. "Exactly what you told me." He looked down. She nodded and told her story.  
Buffy looked at Angel the whole time she was speaking to Spike. Unable to look at his eyes. She told him that she doesn't know what to do. She's so confused. When she learned about they're baby she couldn't believe it. She also told him that she couldn't tell Angel. She told everything to Angel. This was just hard and confusing. She sighed and lay down on the bed suddenly feeling dizzy from "Morning Sickness" which really is bullshit. Its just "Sickness". Spike looked over at her beautiful face and she mumbled, "Are you mad at me?" "Love, I could never be mad at you. I'm so in love with you. Buffy, I just need you with me. Please, just promise me that you'll never leave me." He hugged her tight and she nodded. "I promise. I promise." She undid the hug and went over to Angel. "Thank-you, for finding me. I know you didn't want to." She hugged him and he hugged back closing his eyes to fight off the tears. He still was not over her. He loved her. He knew she loved him and would always but she was happy with Spike. That's all he cared about. "Buffy, keep that promise to Spike.ok??" He lazily played with the ring on his finger. The ring he had given Buffy. The one she'd given back. The one he'd never forget. The one she loved. The one she wore. He had given her his. He glanced down at her finger to see it still in fact there but with the heart facing in. She wasn't looking for her love. It was right there beside her. Not Angel, but Spike. Sorry B/A Fans, I love Spike, but maybe next fic.sorry ( 


	13. Angels Confession

Chapter 13: Angel's Confession  
  
Angel stood there waiting for her response. He saw her reach for her ring. He smiled. "Promise me." He took his finger off of the ring. "Ok, I promise you I'll keep the promise I promised Spike." She laughed and Angel felt like he could melt. He loved that smile. Spike grabbed Buffy by the arm and pulled her back down and pulled into a passionate kiss.  
Angel left and stood outside her house. He whipped his face. Tears? These can't be tears!! Do I really care that much about her? Why did I ever let her go in the first place? He wondered. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He heard footsteps down the stairs and he began to walk away. He felt to hands on his shoulders. He spun around with his game face on. "What!" He asked angrily. "I just thought you might need to talk to me. You look sad. Were you crying??" She asked concerned. He turned back. "I was NOT crying Buffy!!!!" He snapped back angrily and continued, "But yeah I need to talk to you." He sat down on a nearby bench and she sat beside him. "Tell me what's on your mind." She scooted closer making him loose it. "Buffy I love you." She laughed. "I love you too Angel, are you ok??" She looked at him and through his eyes she could see his soul. "No Buffy, I LOVE you STILL. I still think about you in that WAY. It's like I'm falling for you all over again." Buffy stood there in shock. She still loved him but she could never leave Spike. She was pregnant with him. And Spike was her best friend. No, she wouldn't do this. She closed her eyes a minute to think and Angel leaned forward and kissed her. She backed away. "Buffy I-" She spun around and ran home. She found Spike and ran into his arms crying. "Buffy-Love.what's wrong??" He looked down on his angel. "It's Angel, he-he your going to get mad at me." Note to self, never call Buffy angel anymore He thought. "Love," He picked up her chin and kissed her, "You can tell me anything." She nodded and told him that Angel had kissed her. He smiled. "I can't blame him. Your beautiful." He wasn't that O.K with it but now definitely wasn't the time to bring that up. He could tell she was in a lot of pain and she was VERY confused. He brought her to the couch and let her lie down in his lap. He rubbed her back and smoothed her hair until her sobs subsided. She smiled. "Thanks Babe." She kissed him lightly and snuggled back into him. He put his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek. "Sleep Buffy, Sleep." Her eyes slowly closed and he wasn't to far behind. Yah like it??? Hey!!! You're here!! Why not REVIEW ME!!!! 


End file.
